transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Get Jacked
Las Vegas More than just dazzling lights and glittering resorts, Las Vegas is one of the fastest-growing cities in the nation. Gambling is a staple, of course, but there's a trend towards theme parks, attracting millions of visitors each year. Erupting volcanoes, pyramids, the Eiffel Tower, the Statue of Liberty are the more elaborate images of Las Vegas, but there are also parks, art displays, museums, and quiet neighborhoods populated by people representing every state in the union. Plentiful jobs, no income taxes, and a booming economy contribute to the burgeoning population, but despite the gaudy reputation, gambling is not the main employer here; it is the federal government via Nellis Air Force Base in the northern part. Outside the city and to the south are Hoover Dam, Lake Mead, and the Grand Canyon. Las Vegas. Regardless of what other cities may claim, this is truly the city that does not sleep! There's always casinos open, hotels packed, and activity that would put other metropolises to shame. There's also an abundancy of vehicles, and thanks to gamblers and tourists either being too occupied in losing their money or too drunk washing down the shame after losing it, those vehicles tend to be easy pickings. Or fancy, when you get into the street racers and over-modding pimps that are compensating for other things. But over the last few days there's been a brash string of thefts... Not entire cars (yet), but there's been parts disappearing from them. Tires, bumpers, doors... an idiot that left his convertable top down had the stereo ripped out. But for the most part things that are easier to just rip off a parked vehicle and run with. Oh, if only someone could find the culprit! Or culprits. But every city has it's 'bad side', even an already seedy place like Las Vegas. Dull and dark compared to the neon lights, of old buildings and the every suspicious darkened warehouses that -every- city has even if they don't really need them... That would be a good place to start looking... It's at one of those big warehouses that the emergency truck rolls up to. That's not suspicious, right? Probably just some officer looking for a sign of those thieves .... That is, until it actually drives -into- one of the warehouses, which shuts quickly behind it.... Once inside the vehicle rolls to a stop and turns its lights back on. "Slagit, I hate having to be silent like that... Come and get it boys!" He blows his horn to 'wake' people up as it were, getting some generic nameless Cons to come out of hiding amongst the crates and collect the latest stash of stuff out of Carjack's rear storage. He's been a busy little creep this early morning it seems. "This city is a mine of easy parts to rip off, I'm surprised someone didn't think of it sooner!" Impactor is casually strolling down the strip next to Rack 'N Ruin, rubbing the top of his head in annoyed frustration. It isn't often that the Wrecker leader actually listens to the bonded twins, and it's even less often that loses in gambling. "Still can't believe you, bloomin' idiot. Bet it all onna black he says. Listen to us he says, two heads are better than one he says." Impactor stops in his steps, giving his subordinate the death glare. "You know boys, there's only about five werds I wanna hear outta youse two." Rack 'N Ruin, heads hung in shame the entire time look up suddenly. Then speak in unison, which is actually pretty rare for them. Usually, they just start and end their sentences. "Sorry Boss, won't happen again." "Ahhh, close enuff. Now why don't ya make like ah good Wrecker and go grab tha transport, itchin' ta git back home." Doing as they're told, the Wrecker siamese twins scurry off towards the highend garage that actually stored their ship. Suddenly a call comes in over his personal communicator. "Impactor, what do ya need?" A gumbie dispatcher replies, "Wrecker leader Impactor, Magnus wants you to have a look into a recent string of low profile thefts that have been occuring in Las Vegas. In fact, our statistics say you're probably -very- near the next target site." "No can do dispatch, on way back to Autobot City now. Git Defcon or Smokescreen ta do it, they like casinos." Impactor laughs. "Magnus says he'll owe you one." "Tell Magnus he already owes me!" "Magnus says he'll double your ener-brew rations." "Done." And without further word or complaint, the Wrecker leader is already headed towards the coordinates given him by Autobot City's dispatch gumbie, and informed Rack 'N Ruin to be on standby for extraction. "Ahh, the life of a Wrecker ... never a dull moment." "Y'know, not that I'm complaining about gettin' out of the medbay," one of the gumbies starts as they set tires in a stack. "But if we keep this up, someone's gonna notice." "Bah, human cops, no big deal." "I'm talkin' about Autobots, you deadbolt!" "Quiet!" A gun pops out of the truck's roof and swings towards the two bickering lackies. "We need more vehicle parts, and we're darn well going to get them. Stupid jets, thinking they should get the top racks of the best parts." "Oh look, the fire truck's got a widdle squirtgu--" The gumby stops as a gout of flame shoots just past his head, reducing a thankfully empty crate to ashes behind him. "--The slag?!" "Why the hell would a 'fire' truck have a WATER GUN?!" Carjack snaps back. "Now stop goofin' off and get back to work," snarls the truck as it transforms. "Before I throw one of you on the operating table to salvage instead!" Like most Decepticons, a good threat or two is enough to motivate them back to work. One of them grumbles as he slinks outside to retrieve another empty container from the stack ouside, possible passing briefly in view of the patrolling Wrecker as he grabs one and heads back inside again. Impactor stalks around the warehouse in question, trying to spot something ... anything out of the ordinary. Not only would he delight in solving Magnus' mystery, he wants his hands on that energon double ration ... especially with Kup treating them to a bar room brawl in the next few cycles. "Aww, fer criminy sakes. This is ah dead end, shoulda known dispatch would send me onna..." he trails, noticing a burst of flame go through the inside of the warehouse. "Okay, that sounds more like it!" the Wrecker leader exclaims, creeping up the side of the warehouse and having a peek in through the window. Though, Carjack does have to admit afterwards, the gumbie does have a point. Maybe they should take this haul back and lay low for a bit before someone gets too suspicious... Or maybe go bug Swindle to pay off the local authorities in exchange for part of the loot.. though he'll probably want too much of it... While everything else is getting packed up he pulls out the radio he ripped out of that one open car and starts fiddling with it. This was so much better than the crappy little one his vehicle mode came with! The jury-rigged speaker hangs over one arm as he tweaks it a bit then turns it on, some genericy 80's rock crackling out out of it. "... Must be an oldies station." Peering through the rather large bay window, large enough for an optic and a half at least, Impactor marks the Decepticon crew pillaging for parts and tires? "Blasted disposable warriors, only one looks like any mettle is that one there playin' with his new radio." he muses to himself silently, charging his shoulder mounted cannon and drawing a bead on Carjack. But for now he waits, only accessing his internal databanks on referenceable vehicles and Cybertronians that might share a weakness or two with the Decepticon. Combat: Impactor analyzes Carjack for weaknesses. Disposable warriors?! That's insulting! That's... actually pretty accurate. Even warrior may be debatable, most of them look more like techs that'd actually know what to do with the parts they're stuffing in storage crates, than full blown soldiers. Carjack remains oblivious to the fact that he's getting crosshairs figuratively painted on him through the big window, his expression brightening when he gets the channel to change and some loud heavy metal blares out of the crappy little speaker. "That's more like it! Nice and destructive sounding." A few of the gumbies cringe and glare at him, but he just ignores it as he stuffs the radio in one of his storage compartments and leaves the speaker sticking out so it can still be heard. ... Hmmm. Maybe they need to call for a transport. He's not going to be able to carry all of that by himself. He wasn't really expecting to get away with it for this long. The time for action has come, no longer will the Autobot ... nay, will the Wrecker stand by idly and watch as they pilfer through another location. Justice might not be his only motivation though, there is that thing about doubling the booze ration. That always helps morale. Drawing a couple steps back from the warehouse wall, Impactor throws his shoulder down and charges right through the bay door on the side of the structure ... it doesn't prove much of a hassle given it's low weight and the physical prowess of the one kicking in the door. Bouncing forward and scraping along the ground with a large *SKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRR*, the bay door takes out at least one gumbie scalvenger and pins another to a wall. "Party's over Decepticons, I'd say freeze and all that jazz ... but we'll cut tha theatrics. Just get to the part where you refuse and I punch you in the face repeatedly." he laughs, sizing up the competition. His preliminary analysis was more or less fairly accurate, then silently waits for one of them to make a move. "Aaaah!" Fortunately the screams of the unfortunate gumbies are cut short as they're trashed under the door slamming inward on them. A couple of others spin at the ruckus, but they freak out not at the damage but seeing just who smashed the doors in. "Oh slag! It's a Wrecker!" It becomes hard to tell if they're panicing for their lives or trying to grab stuff to flee with, but they're panicing either way. Even Carjack jumps as the door comes crashing down, but thankfully wasn't in its path. "What the... oh!.. Huh, I guess you were right about Autobots finding out. Oh well!" He pulls out his odd looking gun, shoving a vial of random liquid into it, and fires the needle-like projetilce at the invader. "We'll just have to add him to the list of spare parts!" No, he has -no- idea who he's dealing with. Combat: Carjack misses Impactor with his Syringe Gun attack! Impactor faces Carjack, menacing glare worn on his smug face as always, just peering at the Decepticon. The needle projectile comes, he doesn't even flinch. The Wrecker leader stands in the face of the attack, until the last moment ... he bobs to the right and allows it to sail over his shoulder. It was not all in vain however, as it strikes one of the gumbies dead center in the back. He falls to the ground, the syringe injecting the noxious yellow liquid into his frame. It rapidly eats at his armor, dissolving him down to his most basic chassis ... all while he was concious, at that. "GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he screams in pain, writhing on the ground. Taking a step backwards, Impactor places a boot on his head ... then pushes down with only the slightest pressure. Suffice to say, it *SNAPS* like a walnut. "Impressive show, Decepticon." the Wrecker gruffs, looking at the fallen soldier. "Woulda been a helluva lot more impressive if it'd actually hit me... ya know?" Without any more delay, Impactor charges forward at Carjack in a boxer like stance. He sends a left jab for the chin, then quickly followed by a right uppercut to the gut with his harpoon hand. "WRECK 'N RULE!!" Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor misses Carjack with his The Good Ole Wrecker 1-2 (Kick) attack! Combat: Impactor (Impactor) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Carjack ignores the pain the nameless Con is subjected to by his wild aim, partially because he's listening to the internal com. Otherwise he'd probably actually be enjoying it like the sick little mech that he is. But then the Wrecker is demanding his attention and getting right up in his face, though a quick step back gets just clear of the fist, and he manages to grab the harpoon hand by the wrist before it can jab into him. "... Nice hardware there. And here I thought the Bots just liked the wimpy non-lethal stuff!." He pulls back his right arm, which expands sort of as his main weapon is activated. "So they say yer one of the big names 'round here... but that'll just make this more fun!" With a thrust he tries to ram the device into Impactor's side so the hydrolic cutters can tear into his likely very thick armor. "Let's see what you're made of!" And no, that is NOT meant figuratively. Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Carjack misses Impactor with his Deconstructive Surgery attack! -1 Impactor grabs down at the Jaws of Death, holding it at bay for the meantime. They are locked in a stalemate of sorts, each ahold of the other's dangerous melee weaponry ... no immediate solution at hand. "Big names? Haha, don't tell me yer gettin' all excited by yer buddies talkin' me up on tha channel chatter?" Back and forth Impactor struggles, in a wicked display of physical prowess. "Otherwise, you'll miss tha show!" the Wrecker laughs, bringing his helmeted head down towards the much smaller Decepticon's forehead. Combat: Impactor strikes Carjack with his Wicked Bad Headbutt! attack! -1 To his credit, Carjack does prove to be fairly strong for his size, at least holding the much bigger and burlier Autobot at bay, locked in a grapple of epic each-others-weapons-holding! ... until Impactor uses his head. And effectively at that! CLANG! Carjack stumbles backwards from the impact as it breaks the struggle, a nice big dent left in his forehead. ".. Ow. Good thing I wear a helmet!" Nevermind it's part of his head. Then shoots a glare at the few gumbies still standing... mostly because they took to hiding. "Don't just stand there like loose lugnuts! Carry some of the loot out! Or this guy breaking you will be the LEAST of your worries!" That spurs them into action again, though they're probably still more afraid of Impactor and are eager to take an excuse to retreat, grabbing a couple of crates and running for the back entrance. Except the one still trapped under the doors, who just oomps and flails one visible hand a bit as the others stomp across the panels. "As for you..." Carjack huffs as he retracts the hydrolic weapon back into his arm. "I guess we'll do this the old fashioned way." Reaching into one of his shoulder compartments he pulls out a robot sized tire iron, then charges at Impactor to try and crack it somewhat clichely across his lower legs. And instead of a battle cry, it's his vehicle mode sirens that suddenly blare out in a loud "WHOOOOWHEEEEEWHOOOOO!" instead. Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Carjack strikes Impactor with his Kneecapping (Kick) attack! Impactor is kneecapped? Apparently so, much to his surprise however, he drops down to a knee as the other is bashed in with the crude weapon. Slight superflauous damage, nothing internal of note. "Oh, nice. You brought ah toothpick, so after I'm done BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF YOU ... I can make sure me grill is lookin' pretty!" he hollers, getting up off the ground and grabbing for his mace from subspace. Hefting the weapon in one hand, he lets it fall and clank on the harpoon ... raising it a couple more times, only to drop back down and *KLNNG*. "Decepticon, meet Facebreaker. See those notches on tha hilt, soon it'll have another ... to signify breaking in yer face!" he roars, swinging wildly forward at Carjack and face once again. He's going to have one hell of a dentist bill. Combat: Impactor strikes Carjack with his Facebreaker!! (Punch) attack! *WHAM* Backwards goes the crazed techie as he gets slugged by the mace, though he does manage to take it in chest instead. Not that it helps with the massive rent it left in his armor and busted up something inside. Followed by a second *CRASH* as he lands on one of the stacks of crates, sending pieces and parts spilling all over the place. Fumbles randomly with the visible limb for a moment. "Okay, that stung.." He manages to pull himself out of the pile and scramble away as the rest of it tumbles over. The other gumby, the one that actually survived the door crash, manages to drag himself most of the way out finally, coming face to face with Carjack as the later is crawling out of the pile. "Oh thank Straxus you're still functioning! We need to get out of here, we--" He stops as Carjack pushes himself to his feet, showing a toothy grin. "Yes.. thank Straxus you're still functioning too... but not for long!" "--What are you doi--No! Wait! I ca--AAAUGH!" Its the last sound the poor mech can make before he passes out as Carjack digs into his back and pulls out some of his circuitry, then ducks behind one of the support shafts of the warehouse as he opens his chest and tries to wire back together the system that last blow knocked loose. Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Carjack quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Impactor can't help but laugh a bit as Carjack feels the need to deactivate a fellow Decepticon, just to get a momentary boost in the heated battle. "Run all you like Deceptricreep, it won't do you any good ... say, what's yer friggin' name anyways? I don't like sendin' bots ta meet tha maker, without knowin' at least a designation." he calls out, hoping to get some sort of reaction as to indicate his location. No such luck. Transforming, the Wrecker leader plows ahead where he -thinks- Carjack might be ... twin drills tearing through the old scrap door and a large racking that runs the length of the warehouse. <> Folding down upon himself, Impactor transforms back into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Drill Tank misses Carjack with his You Know The Drill attack! -1 ".. Oh, scrap." Shelves and more random clutter go flying as the drill tears into them, the entire building creaking as the tank tears into the support at the end. It's juuust thick enough to slow him down for Carjack to dive out of the way before tearing through it and sending splinters flying all around. "... Geez. You're as destructive as I am!" Its hard to tell if that was just awe or actual praise. Well at least the remaining gumbies grabbed a few things on their way out. That's better than nothing. At least he can cover his own repairs or something. Scrambling back to his own feet, Carjack runs up behind the drill-tank and jumps on top of it. "They call me Carjack..." With a wicked cackle he pulls out a pair of jumper cables, his face being illuminated ominously as an electrical jolt jumps from one to the other. ".. Let me show you why!" Then tries to shove the two clamps down onto the what would theoretically be the main cockpit of a normal tank, 'jacking' the vehicle as it were by trying to overload its electronics. Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Carjack misses Drill Tank with his Shock Therapy attack! Drill Tank is boarded, clamps slammed down on his front end and electrical charge dispersed... but nothing happens. <> he chorts, trying to keep from laughing at the Decepticon's best efforts. In the meantime, he hits the accelerator and heads straight for a nearby wall. <> Slamming on the brakes, the Drill Tank fishtails around towards the Warehouse ... hopefully with a Decepticon still hanging on. <> *SLAM* The Drill Tank slides into the wall, did Carjack get out of the way in time?? Combat: Drill Tank strikes Carjack with his Between a Wrecker and a Hard Place (Kick) attack! Combat: Drill Tank (Impactor) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. "Hey, I just gave you my name! Pay attent--" The sound of metal bodies crashing into the back wall of the warehouse cuts it off though. To tell the truth, it's more like -through- than into, at least in Carjack's case, as a Decepticon sized hole is left in the wall after he's smashed through it and sent tumbling across the street in a shower of busted building material and sparks from his metal hide getting ripped up from Mr. Wrecker's Wild Ride. The combat medic huffs a bit as he gets partway to his feet again. "Y'know what, fine! Keep the stinkin' warehouse!" He snarls a bit, but then it turns back into a twisted little smirk. "It's just a big -fire trap- anyways!" Then devulges into mad cackling even as he transforms and deploys the gun from atop the truck again. Remember that spark of fire you saw in the window earlier? This time he lets loose with it full barrel, sending a massive gout of fire spewing towards the warehouse, setting the wall of fire and letting it spread from there as he waves the stream of flames back and forth. He doesn't really care if he hits the Wrecker directly, enjoying igniting the structural foundations too much. "You big brawlers are so daft; lets see how you like a little -backdraft-!" Carjack hits the ground and folds into a rescue truck. Combat: Crash Response Truck strikes Drill Tank with his BURNITTOTHEGROUND attack! True to his intention, the Drill Tank is doused with a healthy helping of flame. It also shoots behind him and all around, once again much to his intention, lighting the warehouse aflame. It's hard to discern the Wrecker in the blaze, as it steadily engulfs the entire back section and sends black acrid smoke wafting out from it's destructive fury. <> Impactor emits from the blaze, barreling out with the drills in full force. Speed Freak Redshift says, "well even a support build is going to have stuff to do one-on-one. you can patch yourself, and screwing with the other guy with Volatile is never bad ;)" Combat: Drill Tank misses Crash Response Truck with his Flaming Drills attack! .. Oooh crap, the guy is -still- coming? And now he's on fire too! Cussing under his non-exsistant breath Carjack throws it into reverse and puts the proverbial pedal to the metal. Tires squeal as the truck lurchs into motion and barrels backwards down the alley, just barely keeping ahead of those flaming drills. Until he reachs the end of the alley and turns hard, screeching as he wails out into the wider street and the tank charges past. More tires screech and horns blare as surprised drivers veer out of the truck's way. At the end of the tailspin Carjack whirls into robot mode as he's screeching to the stop. Glances back over his shoulder at the flames crackling back the way they came. Sirens can be heard as local fire departments start rushing to the scene. Turns back to the Wrecker tank. "But I'm not QUITE done with you yet!" Scrambling towards the tank a second time he pulls out his syringe gun again... but instead of shooting it tries to run close enough to catch the Wrecker off guard and slam the needle into him like a hypospray before pulling the trigger. "Here, get your daily allotement of malpractice!" The emergency response truck opens up into a robot. Carjack/OMOVE - Set. Combat: Carjack strikes Drill Tank with his Bad Medicine attack! Combat: Carjack's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Drill Tank . Drill Tank is struck, and INJECTED? The foul liquid slowly works it's way into his systems, giving false readings and setting off a myriad of alarms that shouldn't be set off. <> Impactor emits, attempting to transform and getting stuck halfway before reverting right back to Drill Tank mode. <> In pure frustration, he targets the Decepticon with forward lasers and unleashes a salvo of super heated plasma. Combat: Drill Tank 's Auxillary Firepower! attack on Carjack goes wild! Combat: Drill Tank strikes himself with his Auxillary Firepower! attack! -2 Carjack backs away as the tank starts acting up wacky and dives for cover when Impactor spins around and starts firing wildly. A light post comes dangerously close as it gets knocked over but he manages to roll under it. "Whoo boy, I need to mark that vial!" he giggles to himself as he watchs the Wrecker suffer for a bit, somehow shooting himself in the process of it! He pushes up from the ground, bracing himself with his arm while reaching back to see what else he brought with him... And pulls out his own version of a fireman's ax. ".. Yer a tough hexnut to crack. Fortunately I brought my chopster." Kicking off from his three-point stance he darts back at the confused Wrecker, grabbing the axe in both hands and trying to dig it into the tank's side violently. Combat: Carjack strikes Drill Tank with his An Ax To Grind attack! -2 Drill Tank 's side tread is hacked to crap, completely revealing bits and pieces of his internal mechanics and inner workings. <> he emits, transforming back into his robot mode. Sparing a glance behind him at the blazing structure, a foul scowl forms on his face again. Only this time, it's not just for show ... it has it's own cause. Will there be an equal effect? "Alright, this ends now Decepticon." he rather solemnly states, rising to his full stature and slowly stalking towards Carjack. "Pummelin' you into scrap ain't gonna bring back the supplies yer buddies stole. It ain't gonna fix this superficial damage, and it fer Primus sake won't douse that blaze." Continued pace, the Wrecker slowly but surely stomps toward the Decepticon like Jayson Vorhese stalks those sweet supple camp counselers in the movies of horror fame. "But you know one thing, Deceptitard?" Launching himself forward like a rabid dog, the Wrecker tries to seize up his 'prey' and pummel him repeatedly with punches directed straight to his face. "It's gonna make me feel a -helluva- lot better!" The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Combat: Impactor misses Carjack with his Pluck 'N Pummel! attack! Clutch arrives from outside of Las Vegas. Clutch has arrived. Oooo look at those tempting bits of electronics... but Impactor transforms before Carjack can really do anything other than look, quickly backing up from the larger Autobot. All for naught when he gets pounced on and the two go skidding across the street again. Oooof. That's going to a pain to buff out of his armor later. Though under the larger Transformer, Carjack still manages to make some use of his smaller side, jerking to one side of a punch slamming into the asphalt beneath him, then to the other side of the other offending limb trying to jackhammer his face in. All while Impactor is rambling on about. "Yeah, well... guess what?" He snaps up both his arms to grab Impactor by the shoulders. "I DONT CARE! HAH!" And then in a crude mimicry of the move used on him earlier, yanks himself upward to try and slam his head into the Wrecker's! ... not that it will hurt as much Combat: Carjack strikes Impactor with his Diagnosis: Concussion (Punch) attack! Impactor remains motionless when Carjack returns the headbutt, that he delivered to the Decepticon at the beginning of this fiasco. "Seriously, you're goin' ta have ta try a lot harder than -that-." Crossing his arms, the Wrecker leader stands there and just waits to see what Carjack can come up with. Combat: Impactor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blue Sportscar skids around a corner farther down the street and then comes to a spinning stop farther down the street from the burning warehouse. He can see Impactor and Carcjack fighting, but his optics are quickly drawn again to the blaze. Clutch transforms into robot mode! .. Okay, it didn't do much damage. But it does give Carjack enough wiggleroom to get out from under the bigger mech and scrabble back a bit to get onto his feet, staggering back a few steps. He's been roughed up pretty good by this point and while his patch job earlier has starved off more critcal internal damage, his chassis is scratched and dented up all over the place. "Y'know..." He pulls his syringe gun out again, holding it up as he ejects the empty vile from its last use, and slots a new one in... though if one looks closely they might note that it has a familiar sparkly blue color to it. "I think its time for a taste of my own medicine!" He gleefully cackles as he cocks his head to the side a bit and stabs the injector into his own neck to make sure he gets one of the primarily fuel lines before pulling the trigger. Normally he just does this on other people! Combat: Carjack refuels Carjack's energon reserves. Meanwhile, the warehouse is still burning. It's a good thing it was only Decepticons, stolen stuff and junk in there! Local fire departments have shown up to start trying to put it out, but it's burning pretty good, though they're likely helping keep it from spreading farther at least. Impactor watches on as the Decepticon injects himself with the 'weapons system' that's been directed at him twice so far. "Yer sick, ya know that No-Name?" he spits out, disgusted with the cannibalistic Cybertronian. Shoulder cannon rotates slowly, a faint purple light grows from inside it's barrel. Taking a step back, the Wrecker spreads his stance and locks onto Carjack. "Was that it, was that yer last trick?" Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Impactor analyzes Carjack for weaknesses. Clutch transforms back into car mode and begins makeshift firefighting techniques - namely firing short bursts of acid pellets at and around the burning walls and ground in an attempt to create firebreaks. "I'll take care of this!" He shouts, probably unnecessarily. You take care of him!" Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Carjack watchs the other Autobot go off to help undo his handiwork, but he has bigger problems with the Wrecker still looming over him so to speak. Really, he got what he needed to get done already... But his morbid curiosity about how tough this guy really is, like a cat, is getting the better of him. "Oh, I'm not done with your examination just yet." In the clunk-chnch-clunk of parts relocking his weaponized hydrolic 'Jaws of Death' reform on his arm again. "Now open wide!" He raises it up, but instead of using the cutting action just triggers the extention, causing it to shoot out with abrupt speed and force to slam into the bigger bot. If he doesn't dodge it again that is. Combat: Carjack strikes Impactor with his Hydrolic Ram attack! Clutch's efforts appear to be just what the doctor order. With a few well placed acid shots cutting down what the fire has to burn, both denying it of more fuel and keeping it from spreading, the firefighters can focus their water sprays on the real matter of putting it out. Carjack's 'Jaws of Death' bite into Impactor's midsection, tearing away ferociously at his armor plating and into the inner workings of his Cybertronian make-up. What might appear strange to the Decepticon though, is the fact that he stood there and braced for impact ... instead of dodging? Throwing down two large hands onto the weapon, the Wrecker leader pulls Carjack even closer ... the Jaws no doubt continuing their campaign of pain on his frame. "I -said- was that it? Good." Shoulder cannon has continued it's charge, rotation increasing with an added hum from the weapon. "As much as ya like ta think ya got me. Thing is..." he states seriously, pausing to spit a wad of energon out of his mouth. The pink 'life-force' of the Cybertronians drips down the corner of his lip. The weapon grows in volume and color, a bright purple/pink charge now growing out of the barrel. When the noise and brightness is almost unbearable, the weapon and both of them shudder ... as a super heated ball of plasma is released from the chamber. "I'VE GOT YOU!!" Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor strikes Carjack with his ImpCannon attack! Blue Sportscar transforms into robot mode and circles on foot around the burning building, going this way and that to make sure that the fire is truly contained and will hopefully die out (or at least remain manageable until someone who knows what they're doing shows up). The sounds of battle heat up again and he casts a speculative optic in that direction. But, having 'worked' with Impactor before he has no doubt that the situation is well in hand. Clutch transforms into robot mode! Carjack was starting to expect the guy had an incredible tolerance for pain... but he still wasn't expecting him to purposely TAKE getting hit as the hydrolic weapon rips into his midsection. He does enjoy a 'patient' that can take what he dishes out, after all, so this was quite the thrill to him. .. Well, up until the point he's grabbed and yanked in by his own weapon before he can pull it out again, coming face to face with... well, the cannon more than the Autobot wielding, staring into his glowing maw of building fury. ".. Oh, Straxus.." *FWOOM* And there's no Decepticon remaining in Impactor's grasp. Why? Probably has to do with that CRUNCH! as he slams down on top of one of the cars that got abandoned after they first wheeled widely onto the main street and disrupted traffic. With a groan he lays there a moment, then holds up one arm waveringly. "Okay.. -now- I'm out of tricks..." Ouch. Just sheer Ouch, that sums it up. Along with the smoldering gaping HOLE in his chest when he sits up partway, then rolls off the crumpled car. But hits the pavement on all four wheels instead of his hands and knees. Good thing he took that dose of energon, or he'd probably be 'bleeding' to death already. He rolls back from the wreck to half turn, then guns the gas and accelerates off down the street. There's still a lot of other emergency vehicles gathering around the area, he's hoping his alternate mode will blend in just long enough for him to get out of range. See, see! Some people DO try to actually use the whole 'Robots in Disguise' still! Take that idiot fandom! Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Guarded. Carjack hits the ground and folds into a rescue truck. Combat: Crash Response Truck begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Ever resolute, Impactor doesn't move much after the rocking from the cannon's discharge. Although Carjack with a big hole in his chest and landing on top of a car brings a smile to him on the inside, the shear destruction this mission caused wasn't worth the price. "Crash, status report." he states rather blankly, sauntering up to the medical and emergency personell. Some of them even pause to clap, but the Wrecker leader quickly silences their display of gratification. "No thanks needed, just doin' our jobs." "Um, it's Clutch." The Autocar corrects. "'Crash' is the other guy. The truck. Looks like things are under control. Just one structure destroyed, the surrounding buildings seem safe from damage." Clutch dusts off his hands as emergency personnel step in to finish with that fire. Then he walks towards Impactor. "How about you? You need some field repairs? Or are you headed for a Repair Room?" Impactor says, "I'm fine soldier, really am. More pissed 'bout that Decepticreep right now though." Impactor replies, clasping a hand on CLUTCH'S back. "Ya did well laddo, ya really did. Without yer intervention, I'm 'fraid the ole Wrecker battle lust woulda kept me from intervenin'."" Clutch nods easily. "Just doing my job," he echoes Impactor's words from earlier, with a slight grin to show it's more an homage than teasing. "I'll keep my optics open for him. We don't see too many Decepticons who turn into ground vehicles. I kind of take professional interest in taking care of them." Impactor nods. "Good to hear soldier."